Jobs
At somepoint in your Roto career, you will probably want to study a profession. First things first, there are eight careers, each important in its own special way. The purpose of learning a trade is typically to help out your clan (should you choose to join one), but you can also offer your services to other players in exchange for items (trading for game secrets is strictly prohibited!). Below is a guide to all of the available professions (thanks to L o r d v a m p i r e 3, RH and Sol for their hard work on this guide). If after reviewing this guide you are still unsure as to which profession to persue, simply ask the members of your clan (or anyone for that matter!) or refer to Roto forum post 88216 and its replies, or ask the question there. Once you have decided on a career, you may start training for that position at any time simply by going to the Mastery School (it does cost EN and time though). Once you have trained up to level seven (7), you may purchase a license from the Licensing Department . 'Miner' These players go to a place called the Deserted Battlefield , which can be accessed within The Cave . (The Cave is accessed through The Field if you have not already explored that far.) In this place, players can dig up droid parts . These parts include Arms, Pairs of Feet, CPUs, Programmable CPUs, Heads, Weapon Holsters, and Torsos. If you are interested in seeing the recommended selling prices of these items, please refer to Roto forum post number 5980. Any player interested in this skill might need to purchase a radar and radar enhancer, and of course, a shovel. The radar will help you find items, but for those who are lower levels, you should also use your metal detector because your radar may not show some of the hidden treasures. The higher the level you have reached in mining, the more blue dots that will show up on your radar, making it easier to find the droid parts. Finally, the more you train at the mastery school for mining and increase your level, the better items you will find. Players should also know that if lower level miners may not be able to dig up certain items. 'Robotics' These players buy the following droid parts: Arms, Pairs of Feet, CPUs, Programmable CPUs, Heads, Weapons Holsters, and Torsos. To see the costs of these items, please refer to Roto forum post number 5980. These professionals may then use their skills to make droids to sell to other players or to keep for use in battles. This career may take a lot of work because players skilled in this profession may need to bargain with miners for droid parts to assemble droids. As stated above, these droids are used in battles in much the same way as when a friend jumps in to help during a battle. Programmable CPUs can be given to a Programming specialist to be programmed then put into droids to increase their value. Weapons These players help to upgrade weapons that have already been made. They can use gems and Metal Parts (Rusty Metal Part, Tarnished Metal Part, Dull Metal Part, Plain Metal Part, or Shiny Medal Part) to upgrade the weapons. For suggested prices on these items, please refer to Roto X forum post 5980. Long story short, better weapons equals better stats. Weapons do not add to your fixed stats. This is a good job for players involved in clans because by upgrading the clan's weapons, the clan becomes stronger. It is also a good profession for those looking to earn money since most players are looking for better weapons. Weapons specialists may need to buy gems off of other players. The metal parts required must be obtained from a Forger since they are they players that have them. This is a good career for players to earn a good reputation throughout the community. Forging These players can creat metal parts from metal scraps (Rusted, Tarnished, Dull, Plain, and Shiny). To view the suggested value of these items, please refer to Roto X forum post 5980. This profession is based on timing, so it is important to have a fast, reliable internet connection to be successful in it. If the work is not timed appropriately, all scraps being used will be lost and there will not be any metal parts available. This profession also requires much patience. Level 7 - You can make one (1) scrap into one (1) part. The time limit is three (3) seconds, and each attempt costs 0.25 EN. No scrap metal is given back if you fail. Level 8 - You can make five (5) scraps into five (5) parts. The time limit is two (2) seconds and each attempt costs 1.25 EN. Five (5) scraps will be returned if you fail. Level 9 - You can make ten (10) scraps into (10) parts. The time limit is one (1) second and each attempt costs 2.5 EN. Five (5) scraps will be returned if you fail. Level 10 - You can make twenty (20) scraps into twenty (20) parts. The time limit is 0.75 seconds and each attempt costs 5 EN. Ten (10) scraps will be returned if you fail. Level 11 - You can make fifty (50) scraps into fifty (50) parts. The time limit is 0.5 seconds and each attempt costs 11.25 EN. Twenty-five (25) scraps will be returned if you fail. CrystenahNoteCrystenah 07:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) The higher the level you are, the less energy it may use. 'Hunter' These players enter into the forest which can be accessed from the field . There are different levels in the forest. This is where players can find metal scraps (Rusty, Tarnished, Dull, Plain, and Shiny) which can then be sold to the forger who would create metal parts from the scraps. To find the suggested prices of these items, please refer to Roto forum post 5980. This profession is usually very time consuming because of the time involved in finding and digging up the scraps. Level 7 - Access to level one (1) of the forest is granted at this point. Rusty Metal Scraps can be found here. It is recommended that your stats be at least 10 before entering this area. It is also advised to stay in this area until you reach Hunter Level nine (9). Level 8 - Access to level two (2) of the forest is granted. Tarnished Metal Scraps can be found here. It is recommended that your stats be at least 20 before entering this area. It is also advised to stay in this area until you reach Hunter Level twelve (12). Level 9 - Acccess to level three (3) of the forest is granted. Dull Metal Scraps can be found here. It is recommended that your stats be at least 50 before entering this area. It is also advised to stay in this area until you reach Hunter Level fifteen (15). Level 10 - Access to level four (4) of the forest is granted. Regular Metal Scraps can be found here. It is recommended that your stats be at least 70 before entering this area. It is also advised to stay in this area until you reach Hunter Level eighteen (18). Level 11 - Access to level five (5) of the forest is granted. Shiny Metal Scraps can be found here. It is recommended that your stats be at least 100 before entering this area. Hunters battle animals and the defeated animals drop scrap peices of metal. The higher level the animal, the better the scraps dropped. Even though radars do not work in the forest, having an enhanced radar should help you. The battles occur automatically when you run into them. Also, you are not able to dig in the forest. Each battle with an animal costs 0.25 EN. Once your Hunter Level reaches 20 each battle only costs 0.12 EN. 'Restoration' These players restore weapons that have been broken during battle. This can be a very handy skill if you are in a clan seeing that weapons continuously come back broken. Also, you are able to make repair kits that players can buy off of you so that they may restore their own weapons. For suggested prices of these items, please see Roto forum post 5980. To do the job properly, scraps (Rusty, Tarnished, Dull, Plain, and Shiny) will need to be used. These can be obtained from Hunters. Until a mastery level of 20 in Restoration is reached, only weapon repairs will be able to be performed. The higher the mastery level, the less EN it takes to repair the weapons. Also, higher mastery levels allow for better success rates as well as the creation of more repair kits. 'Engineering' These players take metal parts (Rusty, Tarnished, Dull, Plain, and Shiny) and Droid parts (Arms, Pairs of Feet, Torsos, heads, and Weapon Holsters) and turn them into weapons. These weapons can then be used by a Weapons Technician to be upgraded. The weapons may also be donated to clans to be used by the other players. For those interested in selling the weapons, please visit the Roto X forum post 5980. The weapon recepies change every week on Monday morning. The recepies are also player specific, so you will not use the same items in creating a specific weapon as your friend. Level 7 - If you put in one thing, you can make a healing item. (Just like the recipes, this changes every week) Level 8 - You can combine one (1) droid part with two (2) metal parts at a cost of 0.75 EN Level 9/10 - You can combine one (1) droid part with three (3) metal parts at a cost of 1-1.25 (unsure) EN Level 11 - You can combine one (1) droid part with four (4) metal parts at a cost of 2-2.25 (unsure) EN This is a very useful profession for clans. 'Programming' These players take Programmable CPUs obtained from miners and write programs into them. They first have to write a program before they can put one onto a CPU. For a list of the recommended prices of these items, please visit Roto X forum number 5980. The programs created increase skills such as taking items, friends jumping in to help during battles, and an increase in the number of checks obtained from a defeated enemy. This is also valuable for enhancing droids for both personal use and to increase the value at which they can be sold. The highest program version available is Version 5. Although this profession does require energy to actually program the CPUs, it does take EN to learn to write the programs. Learning the programs also takes a decent amount of time. For version 1, it is a 12 hour wait time, and each increasing version adds another 12 hours. At version 5, it takes 2.5 days. Money Grabber: Increases the number of checks stolen during battle Thief: Adds the possibility of stealing items from the player Medic: Restores your HP during battle Friend: Aid increases likelihood of your friends jumping into battle to help you All of the professions can be trained up to level 30 and the EN required to train at level 30 is 150. Again, once level seven (7) is obtained, a permit may be bought. The first permit is 10,000 checks, with the price doubling with each career change.